Un Noël en Famille
by LililaRose Fanfiction
Summary: Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett retournent à Forks pour fêter noel en Famille avec Carlisle et Esmée. Plein de surprises sont attendus pendant ce séjour. A lire pr un moment de détente.


**UN NOEL EN FAMILLE**

_Bella, tu es prête ? Si tu te ne dépêches pas, on va rater l'avion. Que fais-tu ? J'ai eu Alice, les autres sont déjà à l'aéroport ! _

_Je suis là Edward, calme toi !_

_Ha, enfin ! Allez, hop ! J'ai déjà tout mis dans la voiture._

Je lui fis un bisou sur la joue, attrapais mon sac qui était posé sur la table et sortis pour m'installer dans la voiture confortablement.

Merci mon Dieu, Edward avait mis le chauffage dans la voiture en m'attendant.

Il faisait un froid de canard. Heureusement pour nous, à Seattle, il n'avait pas encore neigé, ce qui nous permettait de prendre l'avion sans problème pour se rendre à Forks, rejoindre Carlisle et Esmée pour les fêtes de Noël.

Comme chaque année pour les fêtes et les vacances, nous rentrions chez nous, à Forks, petite bourgade de notre enfance, dans l'état de Washington, où les Cullen et moi, Isabella Swan, nous nous sommes rencontrés lors de mon déménagement, il y a de cela 5 ans.

Nous habitons depuis 3 ans à Seattle où nous faisons nos études supérieures pour Edward, Jasper et moi et travaillons pour Emmett, Rosalie et Alice.

Tandis que mes parents ainsi que Carlisle et Esmée, les parents d'Edward, Alice et Emmett, sont restés à Forks.

Voilà pourquoi, nous nous apprêtons à prendre l'avion aujourd'hui.

…

Edward ferma la maison et s'installa à mes côtés puis démarra. Direction l'aéroport de Seattle.

Comme souvent à ces heures-ci, nous fûmes pris dans un bouchon au cours du trajet mais par chance ne fûmes pas en retard pour prendre l'avion, grâce à ma meilleure amie, Alice, qui avait pris les billets pour tous le monde, il y a de ça quelques jours.

Heureusement qu'elle était prévoyante. Remarque c'est une de qualités inhérentes à son travail. Elle est organisatrice de mariage, soirée, séminaire… Parfois sa prévoyance me gonfle mais là, je dois quand même avouer que c'est très pratique.

Nous arrivâmes enfin à l'aéroport, Edward gara la Volvo et nous rejoignîmes les autres qui nous attendaient dans la zone d'embarquement.

_Et ben, ce n'est pas trop tôt, heureusement que j'avais prévu le coup et pris les billets de tout le monde la semaine dernière ! Mais qu'est-ce-que vous faisiez bon sang ?_

_Je parie que c'est la faute d'Edward ? Tu n'as pas pu attendre d'être à la maison pour lui faire un câlin, c'est ça ?_ Emmett et ces remarques. Je vous jure. Parfois, je me retiens de lui mettre une tarte. Mais pas Rose, qui lui en donna une derrière la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Pas du tout_, se vexa Edward, _c'est la faute de Bella cette fois ! Mais on verra ça plus tard. Maintenant on va faire la queue, sinon on va être les derniers à rentrer dans l'avion et on ne pourra pas être tous à côté._

_Tu as raison, on y va._

_Merci mon amour. _Le remerciais-je au creux de l'oreille.

_Ne me remercie pas trop vite, je te paris que tu n'en as pas fini avec Alice_. Me répondit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

_Ouais, je me doute mais merci quand même. J'y échappe au moins pour 10 minutes. C'est toujours ça._

Nous nous installâmes à nos places respectives et attendîmes que l'avion décolle. Evidemment Alice en profita pour me questionner sur la raison de notre retard. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire la bonne raison. Ca gâcherait la surprise. Et ce n'est pas à elle à l'apprendre en premier même si c'est ma meilleure amie, Edward doit le savoir d'abord. Et moi, je dois savoir ce qu'il en pense également avant d'en parler aux autres.

_Alors Bella, tu vas enfin pouvoir m'expliquer ce que tu faisais qui vous à mis en retard ?_

_Rien de particulier, je me suis juste rendormis quand le réveil à sonner._

_Et Edward, tu n'as pas pensé utile de la réveiller !_

_Ben si, il a essayé mais il a eu beaucoup de mal et quand il y est enfin arrivé, l'heure était déjà bien avancée._

_C'est vrai Ed ?_ S'il te plait mon amour, ment !

_Oui. Elle dormait comme un bébé. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à la réveiller. C'est pour ça qu'on était en retard._

_Et ben, la prochaine fois, tu dors à la maison et je t'avertis que tu seras prête à l'heure. _

_Alice, laisse la tranquille. Et attache toi ma chérie, l'avion va décoller._

_Bon, tu as raison Jasper. Ca va pour cette fois._

Il faudra que je remercie Jasper. Grâce à lui, Alice a arrêté de me cuisiner. D'habitude, elle obtient tout ce qu'elle veut, surtout quand elle nous fait ses yeux de Cocker. Quand c'est comme ça, même Jasper n'y résiste pas. Parce qu'elle continue tant qu'elle n'a pas obtenu ce qu'elle veut et vous finissez par lui donner pour qu'elle vous laisse tranquille. Sacré Alice. Pff. C'est aussi comme ça qu'on l'aime remarquez, mais bon, parfois… Rrr.

De toute façon, le pilote annonça à l'interphone : « _Mesdames et Messieurs, veuillez attacher vos ceintures, nous allons décoller dans quelques instants_ » Tous les passagers firent ce qu'il avait demandé et nous décollâmes quelques minutes après.

J'avais passé tout le trajet dans les bras sécurisants d'Edward. Il savait que je n'aimais pas trop prendre l'avion et avait tout fait pour me changer les idées. Nous avions discuté de tout et de rien et surtout de l'avenir. J'étais heureuse, j'avais eu la réponse à ma question. Indirectement, il avait répondu à mes angoisses.

Nous atterrîmes enfin. Nous prîmes nos bagages et allâmes retrouver Carlisle et Esmée qui nous attendaient dehors à la sortie. Nous avions convenu qu'il serait plus simple de donner l'arrêt taxi en face des portes de sorties, comme point de rendez-vous. Au moins, nous n'avions pas à nous chercher dans tout l'aéroport.

Pour plus de places, ils avaient pris chacun une voiture. Rose, Alice et moi, montâmes avec Esmée tandis que les garçons montèrent avec Carlisle.

Pendant le trajet entre l'aéroport et la maison, Esmée nous demanda comment s'était passé notre vol, ce que nous avions fait depuis qu'ils étaient venus nous rendre visite, si le travail d'Alice et Rose se passaient bien…

Deux heures plus tard, nous arrivâmes enfin à la maison. Elle n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois que nous y étions venus pour les vacances de pâques.

Le jardin était recouvert d'un duvet blanc, la cheminée fumait, les parents d'Edward avaient du faire un bon feu avant de partir, pensant certainement que nous aurions plus froid qu'à Seattle. Sachant qu'à Forks il neigerait, Alice m'avait rabâché pendant plus d'une semaine de prendre des pulls chauds, écharpes, bonnets et gants. Encore une fois, elle avait bien eu raison. Sans ça nous ne pourrions faire nos ballades et après-midi dehors.

_Les garçons vous vous chargez des bagages. Nous les filles, on va se mettre au chaud._

_Comme d'habitude ce sont les mecs qui bosses. Pff, c'est pas juste !_

_Que je sache tu préfères que ça soit nous, les filles, qui fassent le repas, le ménage et le reste non ?_

_Ouais mais ça c'est normal._

_Bon, ben voilà. Donc par conséquent ce sont aux mecs de porter les valises. Na !_

Les garçons prirent les valises, tandis que nous, les filles, rentrâmes nous mettre au chaud et préparer le goûter.

C'est une sorte de tradition. Durant les vacances d'hiver, Esmée nous prépare un lait de poule, que nous buvons devant un bon feu de cheminée. Pendant la préparation, chaque couple monta les valises dans sa chambre respective. Edward et moi avions son ancienne chambre. Elle non plus n'a pas changé depuis toutes ces années.

Je rangeais quelques affaires dans le buffet, nous restons ici 3 semaines, pendant qu'Edward était affalé sur son lit, jusqu'à ce qu'Esmée nous appelle.

_Les enfants, venez boire tant que c'est chaud !_

_Allez viens, ta mère nous appelle._

_Non, attend deux minutes. Viens par là. _Je le rejoignis au pied du lit où il m'encercla de ses bras et m'embrassa. Un baisé tendre qui se fit de plus en plus fougueux. _Voilà, maintenant on peut y aller. _

Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans le salon où un feu de cheminée flambait, Esmée arriva avec son grand plateau qu'elle posa sur la petite table basse du salon. Elle nous distribua une tasse fumante qui sentait bon et posa sur la table une assiette remplit de biscuits à la cannelle.

_Nous nous sommes chargés du repas pour demain mais nous vous avons attendu pour aller chercher le sapin et décorer la maison. Par contre, je vous ai descendu toutes les décorations qui étaient rangées dans le garage._

_Merci Papa. _

_Alors comment souhaitez-vous vous organiser ? Qui a envi de faire quoi ?_

_Moi je veux bien décorer la maison._

_Moi aussi je n'ai pas envi de ressortir. _

_Moi je suis nulle en déco donc je vais aider à choisir le sapin. _Me proposais-je.

…

_Bien alors Edward, Bella et Jasper vont chercher le sapin avec papa, pendant que nous, nous nous occupons de décorer la maison. En plus que tu sois avec les mecs pour choisir le sapin c'est pas plus mal._

_Et que je sois avec vous aussi. Au moins je suis sûre que la déco ne ressemblera pas à une maison de Barbie._

Nouvelle claque de la part de Rose et gros yeux d'Alice.

_Parfait, rendez-vous dans le salon dans 10 minutes. _Décréta Carlisle. Ce qui empêcha Emmett de répliquer.

Nous remontâmes nous habiller chaudement pour sortir puis nous nous retrouvâmes tous en bas 10 minutes plus tard.

Ca aussi, c'était un rituel dans cette famille. Aller couper le sapin dans la forêt pendant que d'autres s'occupent de décorer la maison.

Nous partîmes donc tous les 4 derrières la maison et prîmes le petit sentier. Une demi-heure plus tard nous trouvâmes 2 sapins convenables.

_Alors les enfants, lequel vous choisissez ?_

_Moi je préfère celui-là._

_Et moi celui-là._

_Jasper ? C'est à toi à trancher. Celui de Bella ou celui d'Edward ?_

_C'est difficile. Les deux sont bien. En plus à chaque fois c'est pareil. Il faut que ça soit moi qui départage et je n'aime pas ça. Je ne suis pas Emmett moi. _Nous rîmes tous les quatre de bons cœur.

_Je sais bien mais il va quand même falloir que tu le fasses._

_Et pourquoi tu ne le ferais pas toi ?_

_Parce-que je ne peux pas dire à ma future Belle-fille que son sapin est moche parce-que ce n'est pas vrai, et je ne peux pas dire à mon fils que le sien est moche car ce n'est pas vrai non plus. Et parce-que dans la vie il faut apprendre à faire des choix même si ce n'est pas toujours facile. Pour t'aider, l'an dernier on a choisi celui d'Edward._

_Bon, ben, cette année on choisit celui de Bella. Comme ça on ne fait pas de jaloux._

_Voilà un choix équitable. Bella on prend le tien._

_Faut frère va !_

_Hourra, j'ai gagné. Le mien est le plus beau. Youpi ! Au moment où j'allais tirer puérilement la langue à mon amoureux je reçu une boule de neige sur mon épaule de la part de celui-ci._

_Ha. Tu veux jouer à ça ? Tu vas voir !_

Et bim. Une autre. De la part de Jasper cette fois. Pff, si en plus ils s'y mettent à deux on n'a pas fini. Il manquerait plus que Carlisle se joigne à eux et ça serait le bouquet. Non mais franchement.

_Toi tu l'aides simplement parce-que tu viens de le vexer. Tu n'as pas le droit. _

_Bon les enfants, je vous laisse. Ne rentrez pas trop tard quand même. _

_Ne vous inquiétez pas Carlisle on vient avec vous._

J'emboutais le pas à Carlisle lorsqu'Edward se mit à me courir après pendant que Jasper lui balançait des boules de neige dessus. Il me sauta dessus, me fis tomber sur lui et commença à me chatouiller.

_Non ! Edward arrête ça tout de suite. ! S'il te plait ! Si non…_Lui demandais-je en rigolant. Evidemment je ne pouvais pas rester sérieuse. Je rigolais autant que lui et Jasper. Même Carlisle rigolait à notre camaraderie.

_Si non quoi ? Si non quoi ? _

_Si non rien._ Un moyen très simple me vient à l'esprit. Je vis que Carlisle avait avancé ainsi que Jasper, j'en profitais alors pour l'embrasser. Ca au moins c'était radical. Il stoppa net ses chatouilles.

_Tu vois, il fallait le demander gentiment._

_Si tu veux je continue ?_

_Tant que tu veux. Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients._ Il me rendit mon baisé. Comme dans la chambre tout à l'heure se fut tendre au début puis de plus en plus fougueux. Jusqu'à ce que j'y mis fin.

_On devrait y aller._

_Tu as raison._ Il m'embrassa encore une fois puis m'aida à me relever.

Nous nous dépêchâmes de rentrer à la maison car le ciel commençait à s'assombrir et il risquait de se remettre à neiger.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes les autres étaient confortablement installer dans le salon en nous attendant. Jasper et Carlisle étaient déjà arrivés bien avant nous. Il est vrai que nous nous n'étions pas aperçu que notre moment de tendresse avait pris autant de temps. Mais bon. Pour une fois nous avions le temps. Nous étions en vacances en famille, avec tous les gens que nous aimons.

_Ha. On va pouvoir décorer le sapin. Maman ! Ils sont rentrés !_

_J'arrive ma chérie._

Nous suspendîmes nos manteaux à l'entrée et commençâmes tous à décorer le sapin.

C'est dans ces moments là que je pense le plus à mes parents. Il est vrai qu'après leur mort tragique j'avais eu du mal à faire noël. Mais depuis que j'avais rencontré les Cullen et que j'étais avec Edward, ces moments n'étaient plus aussi difficile qu'au début et maintenant ils me rappelaient souvent de bons souvenirs. Esmée étaient devenus au fil des années ma seconde maman.

Nous passâmes la soirée à décorer le sapin, entre coupée par un bon repas qu'Esmée nous avait préparé. En une après-midi nous avions décoré toutes la maison. Je me sentais bien, en sécurité… Je crois que sans eux et surtout sans mon Edward, je n'en serais pas là ou j'en suis aujourd'hui. Dieu que j'aimais cette famille.

_Voilà, on a enfin terminé la décoration. _

Non, on a pas tout à fait fini. Il reste plus qu'à accrocher ça. S'exclama Rose. Dire qu'entre nous au début ça n'avait pas été l'amour fou puis j'avais finalement réussi à percer sa carapace. Et maintenant nous étions amies. Pas au même titre qu'Alice, certes, mais je pouvais compter sur elle et elle sur moi. Nous étions de plus en plus proches. Elle avait fini par comprendre qu'entre Edward et moi c'était sérieux et que je n'étais pas avec lui simplement pour m'amuser mais parce-que je l'aimais sincèrement. Je peux même dire follement.

_Bravo à tous mes chéries. C'est magnifique._

_Bon, nous nous allons nous coucher. Vous feriez mieux d'en faire autant les enfants. Vous avez eu une longue journée et celle de demain va être pire. On a plein de choses à faire._

_Tu as raison papa. Bonne nuit à tous. _Leur souhaita Edward en m'attirant dans les escaliers par la main.

_Bonne nuit, à demain._

_A demain les amoureux._

Nous nous mîmes en pyjama et nous nous installâmes confortablement dans le lit. Il était bien chaud. Esmée avait mis des bouillotes pendant qu'on finissait la décoration du sapin. Cette femme était un ange. D'un amour infini et d'une gentillesse inégalable. Elle et Carlisle filait le parfait amour depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés au lycée. J'espère qu'Edward et moi nous serions comme eux à leur âge.

Je m'étais endormie dans les bras d'Edward, ma tête sur son torse. Nous étions le 24 Décembre.

_Bonjour mon amour, tu as bien dormi ?_

_Bonjour. Comme un bébé. Et toi ?_

_Toujours avec toi dans mes bras. _

Nous nous embrassâmes et profitâmes de quelques minutes de repos jusqu'à ce qu'Alice vienne frapper à notre porte vérifier si nous étions bien réveiller.

_Pfou. Même pendant les vacances il faut qu'elle vienne nous tirer du lit ? Ta sœur exagère franchement !_

_Je pense, mon cœur, qu'on ne pourra plus y changer grand-chose. Et puis c'est comme ça que tu l'aimes. Tu sais bien que quand elle n'est pas aussi folle tu t'inquiètes après de savoir si elle va bien ou pas._

_Je sais bien. Mais quand même, on est là pour trois semaines. On peut bien profiter de ce moment de repos non ?_

_Si mais tu ne pourras en profiter qu'une fois que Noël sera passé._

_Je suis sûre que non après elle trouvera bien quelque chose d'autre de toute façon._

_Je te l'ai dit. C'est Alice et on ne peut rien y faire. Allez vient déjeuner, si non elle risque de débarquer dans la chambre comme un ouragan, tu la connais._

_Mmm_

Nous avions passé toute la matinée à finir de décorer la maison (intérieur et extérieur) plus à faire les course set l'après-midi nous les filles avions aidé Esmée à faire la cuisine.

_Nous avons enfin terminé les filles. Et les garçons aussi puisque votre père est rentré tout à l'heure Maintenant en attendant que le chapon cuise vous allez tous vaquer à vos occupations et nous nous retrouverons ce soir pour dîner. Allez oust… Alice et Rose partirent sans moi. Je voulais demander quelques choses à Esmée. _

_Esmée, je peux vous parler deux minutes s'il vous plait ?_

_Bien sûr Bella, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Je t'écoute. Qu'est-ce-qui te tracasse ?_

_Et bien voilà. La raison pour laquelle nous sommes arrivés en retard ce n'est pas celle qu'Alice vous a évoqué. _

_Ha._

_En fait, j'ai fait un test de grossesse. _Allait-elle bien le prendre ? Allait-elle être heureuse pour nous ? Je rencontrais ses yeux noisette. Son sourire éblouissant les avait contaminés._ Je sus alors. Et il est positif. Je suis enceinte._

_Tu veux dire que je vais être grand-mère ? _J'hochais de la tête en guise de réponse.

_C'est formidable Bella. Mes félicitations. Je suis si heureuse pour vous. _J'affichais alors un immense sourire._ Mais je suppose que si tu m'en parles maintenant c'est que tu n'en as parlé à personne d'autre ? Même pas à Edward ? Et je paris que lui n'a rien remarqué ? _Cette fois je fis non de la tête.

_En fait, je ne sais pas comment lui dire ? Est-ce-qu'il va être heureux d'être papa ? Je ne sais pas. Tout s'embrouille dans ma tête._

_Est-ce-que vous en avez déjà parlé tous les deux ? _

_Oui dans l'avion en venant justement. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait fondé une famille et qu'il serait le plus heureux des hommes quand il serait père._

_Tu as la réponse à tes angoisses Bella. Je peux t'assurer qu'Edward sera très heureux d'apprendre qu'il va être papa. Et je ne te parle pas des autres membres de cette famille dont tu fais parti Bella. _

_Je te promets de garder ton secret. Je n'en parle même pas à Carlisle._

_Merci._

_Alors comment comptes-tu lui annoncer ?_

_A ce propos. Pourriez-vous me rendre un autre service ?_

_Ca va de soit. En quoi puis-je t'aider ?_

_Pourriez-vous venir avec moi au magasin de bébé ? Je voudrais acheter quelques choses pour donner un indice à Edward. _

_C'est une bonne idée Bella. On y va de suite pendant que personne n'est dans les parages._

Nous allions sortir lorsque nous croisâmes Carlisle dans le salon, assit confortablement dans le divan en train de lire un livre.

_J'ai oublié de prendre quelque chose au supermarché. Bella vient avec moi. Toute est prêt. Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire._

_Bien. A tout à l'heure mes dames._

Nous nous dépêchâmes de sortir et de nous réfugier dans la voiture. Esmée mit le contact et nous partîmes au magasin pour enfants qu'il y avait dans la grande rue. J'achetais sur les conseils d'Esmée une paire de tous petits chaussons que la vendeuse empaqueta dans un joli papier cadeau et nous repartîmes à la maison.

Sur le trajet, Esmée acheta une autre baguette de pain pour faire illusion. Ce qui à notre plus grand soulagement, marcha comme sur des roulettes.

Je montais rapidement cacher ma surprise dans ma trousse de toilettes – là au moins je savais qu'Edward ne viendrait pas regarder – et redescendis rejoindre les autres dans le salon.

Le soir venu, tout le monde s'habilla sur son trente-et-un. Les garçons avaient tous un costume et nous les filles, avions enfilé nos plus belles robes. Je me rappelle encore le jour où Alice er Rose m'avait tiré dans tous les magasins pour trouver la robe parfaite. Ce jour là avait été la plus longue journée passait dans le centre commercial de Seattle. Mon mal aux pieds avait duré plus de quinze jours à l'époque.

Mais ce soir je remerciais mentalement ma meilleure amie. Il est vrai que cette robe était magnifique. Et je peux dire qu'au regarde d'Edward qu'elle me va très bien.

_Tu es magnifique Bella. _

_Tu n'es pas mal non plus en costume tu sais._

Nous nous embrassâmes et rejoignîmes les autres pour une photo de famille. A ce moment là, je ne savais pas encore que j'allais en faire officiellement parti.

Carlisle nous servit du champagne à l'apéritif, accompagné de quelques amuses bouches, suivit du Chapon aux marrons qui en passant avait été délicieusement très bien préparé par les mains expertes d'Esmée et de Rosalie.

_Et voilà le dessert._

_Miam-miam_

_Attend de la goûter d'abord parce-qu'Esmée nous a laissé Alice et moi nous en occupé donc je ne sais pas le résultat. _

_Ouais, si j'étais toi je commencerais par une petite bouchée avant. _

_Qu'est-ce-que vous raconté les filles, elle est très bonne. _

_Tu as raison papa. Félicitation. C'est un délice._

Finalement, notre bûche au chocolat, avec sa sauce caramel et chantilly, fut délicieuse elle aussi.

Puis vient Minuit. Comme veut la tradition chacun embrassa sa moitié sous une branche de Gui. Jusqu'à ce qu'Alice me tire par la main et me banda les yeux avec son foulard.

_Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fabriques Alice ?_

_Tais toi Bella c'est une surprise._

_Avec toi je m'attends au pire._

_Ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur, c'est un petit cadeau en avance._

Edward me prit la main et m'emmena à l'extérieur de la maison après que Rosalie m'ait mis mon manteau ainsi qu'à monté deux marches et me fit asseoir sur quelque chose de mou. Je supposais un canapé.

_Bonne soirée les tourtereaux._

_Q_uelques minutes plus tard Edward m'enleva le foulard d'Alice. Je pus enfin comprendre que le fauteuil pour lequel j'avais pris pour un canapé était en fait la banquette d'un magnifique traineau qu'Edward avait guidé sur un petit sentier au milieu de la forêt.

_C'est magnifique Edward. Comment en as-tu eu l'idée ?_

_C'est Alice qui m'en a parlé._

_Je vois. _

_Ne lui en veut pas s'il te plait. Elle savait que c'était un de tes rêves de faire une balade en traineau. _

_Je ne lui en veux pas ne t'inquiète pas. Elle a eu raison de t'en parlé. Merci. _Je l'embrassais alors pour le remercier comme il se doit.

_Remarques-tu où nous sommes ? _Je regardais les paysages un moment. Oui, je reconnaissais bien l'endroit. Comment l'aurais-je oublié ? Je remarquais qu'Edward était descendu du traineau.

_Comment aurais-je oublié la première fois où tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, notre premier baisé…_ Il me sourit, heureux, tout en me prenant la main pour m'aider à descendre.

Nous marchâmes jusqu'à notre clairière. Elle était illuminée de centaines de bougies. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêchais de lui rendre son magnifique sourire.

Puis il posa un genou à terre. Et là je compris. J'étais en train de vivre un compte de fée, avec un être parfait.

_Voilà 5 ans que je t'ai rencontré et que nous nous sommes plus quittés. Ensemble nous avons traversé des peines, des joies, des moments de bonheurs que je n'oublierais jamais. Tu es mon rayon de soleil. La raison pour laquelle je me lève le matin. Mon ange gardien. Tu es toute ma vie. Isabella Marie SWAN, veux-tu devenir ma femme._ J'avais les larmes aux yeux. Je n'avais pas à réfléchir.

_Oui. Edward Anthony CULLEN, je veux vous épouser. Edward me passa la bague au doigt. La place qu'elle ne quitterait jamais._

_Je t'aime Bella._ Se fut la seule chose qu'il me dit. Je ne pus lui répondre que je l'aimais de tout mon cœur moi aussi car il déposa un tendre baisé sur mes lèvres. Mais je m'en fichais, rien d'autre n'importait que cet instant. J'étais la plus heureuse des femmes. J'allais devenir une CULLEN. Quand il rompit notre moment de tendresse. Je compris. C'était maintenant le bon moment.

Zut, ce n'était pas dans ma trousse de toilettes que j'aurais du les cacher mais dans mon manteau. J'étais un peu déçu jusqu'à ce que je sente quelque chose dans ma poche droite. Je glissais ma main dedans et sentis le petit paquet. Esmée. Elle avait du les mettre discrètement avant que nous partions. C'était une mère formidable à qui j'espérais un jour ressembler et je savais qu'elle le serait également en tant que grand-mère. Je pouvais en dire autant de Carlisle.

J'ai moi aussi un petit cadeau pour toi. Je le lui tendis, l'air un peu inquiet. Et il le déballa. Il les fixa un moment puis un sourire apparu sur son visage.

Bella ? Dois-je comprendre que je… je vais être papa ? Nous yeux se rencontrèrent enfin pour ne plus se lâcher. Et moi, j'hochais la tête en guise de réponse. Si tu savais comme je suis si heureux Bella ?

Après être rentré et annoncer nos bonnes nouvelles aux autres, nous partîmes tous nous coucher.

Edward et moi passâmes une bonne partie de la nuit à faire l'amour. Rien ne pourrait enlever le bonheur que je ressentais à ce moment là.

Je t'aime Edward.

Pour toujours et à jamais.

Pour toujours et à jamais.

**Esmée et Carlisle CULLEN **

**ont la joie de vous annoncé l'union de**

**Edward Anthony CULLEN**

**Et**

**Isabella Marie SWAN**

**Le 6 Janvier 2011.**

**Bella et Edward CULLEN ont la joie de vous annoncé, la naissance de leur magnifique petite fille Carlie SWAN CULLEN.**

**Née le 24 septembre 2011 à 00h05**

**A Forks.**


End file.
